El sol de mi tierra
by Dana644
Summary: España recuerda los tiempos en los que Romano era un niño.


_El sol de mi tierra._

Recordaba el día en el que había llegado, era un día soleado, nada raro en su tierra, ni rastro de las nubes en cielo, solo un sol radiante. Ese dia consiguió, por fin, que aquel niño travieso se quedase en su casa, España.

Antonio deseaba tener un hermano pequeño, alguien a quien enseñarle su modo de vida para que, por si algún motivo algún dia desapareciera, sus enseñanzas no desapareciesen con él, alguien a quien darle su afecto y su cariño, algo casi natural en él y en su forma de ser, que muy pocas veces tenía la oportunidad que mostrar, pero, cuando Lovino llego a su casa todo eso cambio, al principio le costó que aquel niño le aceptara, huía constantemente de su casa y no le tenía el mayor afecto, y eso a Antonio le apenaba profundamente.

Llego a pensar que lo mejor sería que se quedase en casa de Austria con su hermano Veneciano, recordaba cómo había sufrido por este hecho, que por suerte, nunca llego a ocurrir.

Lovino fue creciendo, creció muy deprisa y pronto alcanzo la edad adulta, aunque seguía mostrándose arisco con el pobre Antonio, esta sabia que en el fondo, Lovino le había cogido cariño, y que esa era su inevitable forma de ser.

Antonio fue sacado de sus recuerdos por la voz de Lovino, el joven le llamaba desde su casa, Antonio estaba tan concentrado que ni se había percatado de que había empezado a llover.

Corrió hasta su casa y allí Lovino le esperaba con una toalla caliente, Antonio sonrió, por una vez sus teorías respecto a Lovino no estaban equivocadas, el joven italiano le estaba cogiendo cariño, si no, ¿de qué se iba a preocupar por su salud entonces? Se secó la cabeza, entonces dejo la toalla en una silla para que se secara. Mientras, Antonio hablaba y hablaba con Lovino, aunque este pocas veces intervenía en las largas charlas de Antonio. Antonio se dio cuenta de que Lovino se había parado a mirar la lluvia pensativo, el también la miro quedando la casa sumida en un oscuro silencio que solo era interrumpido por el ruido de las gotas de lluvia golpeando contra los cristales.

¿Lovino sería feliz allí? Se preguntaba muchas veces Antonio, desde que estaba viviendo en su casa, Lovino había sonreído en contadas ocasiones, quizá con alguna de las ocurrencias de Antonio, o debido a alguna de sus múltiples torpezas, pero lo que si sabía Antonio es que, su único deseo, era hacer que Lovino viviera feliz con él.

Había envidiado a Arthur por obtener de manera tan sencilla el cariño de Alfred, aunque después su relación, acabara en tragedia. Sentía celos de todos los países que tenían un vinculo tan fuerte con sus ''hermanos pequeños''.

¿Por qué el siempre tenía que ser diferente a los demás?

Lovino advirtió que Antonio había permanecido callado largo rato, algo insólito en el. Se giro hacia él y lo encontró pensativo y ausente, le miro largo rato, desde que le conocía, al mirar sus profundos ojos verdes, un escalofrió le recorría toda el alma. Lovino se dio cuenta de que llevaba largo rato observándole y que este le observaba de igual manera desde hacia también un largo rato con una sonrisa, giro la cabeza, no sabía porque pero, su corazón se acelero ante este hecho.

Antonio acaricio la cabeza de su ''hermanito'' para hacerle de rabiar, este se deshizo del español casi con violencia, no le gustaba que le tocaran, pero especialmente no le gustaba que él le tocara, eso le hacía ponerse nervioso.

Aunque sabía que Antonio se sentía dolido por su rechazo, Lovino nunca hacia nada para demostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos, los cuales le asustaban horriblemente.

Intento alejarse de allí para encerrarse en su habitación, pero fue detenido por la mano de Antonio, que le sujetaba el brazo con firmeza.

Lovino se enfrentó a sus ojos, unos ojos dolidos y cansados, Lovino retiro la mirada cohibido.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-pregunto Antonio con un tono que el italiano jamás había oído de él.

Lovino no contesto, simplemente se quedó allí, parado, mordiéndose el labio inferior, no podía darle una explicación, mejor dicho, no quería aceptar esa explicación, la que le dictaba su corazón desde hacía años, no, no podía…

Antonio empezó a ponerse nervioso.

-¿Por qué me odias?-dijo tremendamente dolido, casi gritando y zarandeándole.

-Yo…-dijo por fin Lovino al ver que le había hecho un gran daño-…no te odio.

Antonio pareció tranquilizarse un tanto, pero aun así no le soltó.

-Entonces ¿Por qué me tratas de esta manera?

-Por favor suéltame-dijo Lovino haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de Antonio.

Eso enfureció todavía más al español, que le agarro con más fuerza.

Lovino estaba asustado, sabía que Antonio podía ser muy pasional, pero aquella vez el italiano estaba aterrado.

Intento zafarse de nuevo pero no pudo, el español tenía mucha fuerza.

-Contesta-dijo simplemente Antonio, escupiendo las palabras con mucha ira.

-Yo…-comenzó Lovino, el aire le faltaba, el corazón se le aceleraba, y la cercanía que había entre ellos no era ningún factor que ayudara al italiano-yo…

Lovino abrazo con fuerza a Antonio, este quedo impresionado, ahora era a él al que le faltaba el aire.

-…te amo-dijo Lovino suavemente en el oído del español.

Aquellas palabras fueron el detonante para que Antonio empezase a llorar, las lágrimas caían inevitablemente por sus mejillas, empando así su camisa y la de Lovino, a quien en este momento no parecía importarle nada más que el hecho de que estaba allí con él.

Lovino entonces se coloco delante de Antonio secándole las lagrimas, este pareció calmarse un poco, acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Lovino.

-Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando que me dijeses eso…

Lovino se sonrojo tanto que casi podría competir con un tomate, Antonio acerco suavemente su rostro hacia el suyo, y entonces le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

Cuando se separaron Lovino seguía completamente rojo, mientras que en el rostro de Antonio se distinguía un leve tono rosado, entonces ambos se miraron, Antonio sonrió mostrando una hilera de blancos dientes, Lovino lo imito.

Sin duda eran contadas las ocasiones en las que Lovino sonreía, pero por fin, después de tantos años, Antonio había conseguido arrancarle una sonrisa, pero no sería la última en la casa de Antonio, desde ahora el brillo del sol que iluminaba su casa, tendría que competir con el brillo de la sonrisa de Lovino, sin duda este primero no lo tendría nada fácil.


End file.
